


Two Kinds of Magic

by Kittynater



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkemnrah, Celtic Goddesses, F/M, Funny, Night at the Museum - Freeform, Romance, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynater/pseuds/Kittynater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's a new exhibit at the museum, about Celtic Goddesses, who also have magical powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting of Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Kittynater reporting for duty! I got this idea while listening to Irish music, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, just so you are not confused at the beginning, the OC is named Airmid.

(Ahk's Point of View)  
Another night is almost over. Everyone is heading back to their displays as I make my way to my sarcophagus. Larry stops me half way. "Listen, there's a new exhibit being set up tomorrow. The pieces will arrive right at sunrise, so it should be set up before sunset. How should we handle this? We haven't gotten a new exhibit since I started here and all." He asks.   
"Make sure their exhibit is locked so they don't wonder around in fright. We will explain the power of the Tablet to them, and help them adjust." I smile. He nods and leaves. I wonder what the new exhibit will be of. 

(Airmid's Point Of View)  
I feel myself come to life, as I do every time the sun sets. I see I am with two of my fellow Goddesses, Branwen and Olwen. Seems not all of us were transferred, thank the Moon. I can hear the rest of this new museum start to wake, so I look for the entrance to the room, only to find it locked. "Airmid? What's going on?" Olwen asks, her crown of flowers holding back her long, black hair.   
"It seems we are locked in, my dear." I smile. Branwen huffs, her golden blonde hair moving with her breath. We hear someone walking down the corridor, and the space between the bars of the gate are large enough for me to poke my head out. I see a man in all blue with a flashlight. "Excuse me, sir? Do not be alarmed by me. I shall explain what is going on if you would be kind enough to let me and my friends free." I say as soothingly as I can. The man stops in front of the gate, and he looks confused, as he should.  
"What do you mean, you explain?" He asks.  
"My friends and I are Pagan Goddesses, and one of my powers is that I can regenerate things, or in other words, bring things to life. The other exhibits must be so scared, please allow us to explain to them and ease their fears." I explain, hoping the man is not a mean night guard. He chuckles and opens the gate.  
"This is gonna be good." He smiles. I look at him in slight confusion, wondering why he is so calm when things that aren't even alive are walking around. He leads us to the main lobby, where what appears to be some, if not all, of the exhibits are standing calmly. Like they are waiting for us. I look around and I see a man in Egyptian clothing holding a golden tablet looking thing.   
"You all must be wondering what's going on. My friend here can explain." Branwen tells everyone. They look confused.   
"What are you talking about Giant Lady? We're here to explain stuff to you!" I hear a voice that sounds like it's right next to me, but only my friends are near me, and the voice was male. I look down at the desk we are standing near and there's two small men standing near the lamp. One looks like a cowboy, and the other a Roman warrior.  
"What to mean? Are you all not surprised that you are living, breathing beings tonight?" Olwen asks. The Egyptian man walks up to us and is as confused as we are.  
"My name is Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King. My Tablet here has magical powers that animate everyone here at night. We came together to explain that to you." I look at him in surprise, and I laugh.  
"Well then, this should be very easy to explain to you all then. I too have reanimation powers that brings exhibits to life!" I tell them. Everyone seems surprised, yet relived. It seems they were afraid my friends and I would attack them in fear and confusion. Ahkmenrah stays to speak with us as the others go about their business.  
"What causes your tablet to bring life to your fellow exhibits?" I ask.   
"My parents had the tablet made for me over four thousand years ago, and our priests imbued it with magic." He explains. I look at him in contemplation and ask what he means. "When I was alive, my parents loved me very much. They gifted me with this tablet so that we would always be together. The museum is working on getting them to come here for a special exhibit along side mine."   
"You used to be alive?" I ask, curious. He confirms that he was, and during the day he's a mummy. I poke him lightly in his abs, confirming he is of flesh and blood. He giggles and backs up.  
"Don't do that! I'm very ticklish!" He says as he tries to stop giggling. I grin and stow the information away for later. I also try to not think about how strong his abs felt. Ahkmenrah introduces me to the inhabitants of the museum, and I must say, the little men, Jedediah and Octavius, are adorable. Too soon the night is coming to an end, so we make our way back to our exhibits.   
"To think, there is another person with regeneration powers like you!" Branwen says as we step back onto our pedestals.   
"Maybe this will hold the answer to our Problem." Olwen adds. We can see the sun rise, and feel our soft bodies turn back into stone.


	2. Getting to Know You as Love Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo sorry for the wait! It seems the Fates are messing with me. Hope you enjoy! Oh, Airmid has red hair, and when there is a space, it means it's the next night unless otherwise stated.

It's the next night, and Larry seems to be very distracted. He keeps saying he knows he forgot something, but can't remember what it was. I leave him to his pondering and walk around the museum to get the lay out of it. As I walk the halls, I suddenly hear screaming. It's not a happy, "I'm-Having-So-Much-Fun" scream. I follow the screams, hoping I get there in time. I find myself in an Egyptian tomb and the sarcophagus is rattling like crazy. Unless there are other Egyptians here, it must be Ahkmenrah! I race forward and try to figure out how it opens. "Ahkmenrah! How do you open this?" I yell loudly so he can hear me.  
"Airmid? Is that you?" He calls out.  
""Yes, I heard you screaming! How do I open your sarcophagus?!" I yell. He says there are metal latches on both sides, and I find them. I struggle for a little bit, having never seen such locks, but I finally get the coffin open. The lid flies off and Ahkmenrah can't seem to get out fast enough. He unwraps his head wrappings and coughs up a little dust. "Are you ok Ahkmenrah?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly hugs me tightly, shaking a little. He must be afraid of small spaces. I awkwardly hug back, having not hugged a person in many a millenia. He's calming down slowly, but he's still in distress. He stops hugging me and sits on the floor next to his coffin. I join him, not wanting to leave him alone while he's still upset. It seems the past 50 years he has been here, he was locked in his sarcophagus because his screams made the others think he was evil. Normally, Larry unlocks it before the sun sets. Seems THAT was what he forgot! I explain that to Ahkmenrah and he understands.   
"Thank you again, Airmid. Who knows how long I would have been in there if you hadn't showed up!" He smiles gratefully. I notice his hair and it's so curly! Not thinking, I run my fingers through his hair. It's so soft! And the color, like rich chocolate. His eyes are closed as I run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. It seems to be helping him greatly, so I don't stop. After a few minutes, he's so calm that his head is on my shoulder, his face nuzzled into my neck, and his arms are around my waist. I feel strange. While I have hugged people before, I've never had someone rest on me like this. It's strange, but feels nice. I hear running footsteps and in runs Larry, yelling his apologies to Ahkmenrah about forgetting him. He gets close enough to see us, and has a confused look.   
"I heard him screaming as I walked around. It seems he was still distressed after I opened the lid, and this seems to have calmed him down." I explain. Larry seems to realize something and starts smiling like a kid being told he owned a sweets shop. I look at him, but he doesn't say anything. I turn to Ahkmenrah and tell him Larry is here. He seems to come out of a trans and looks around like a sleepy child. He's too cute! He thanks me again and I leave so that he can change from his wrappings to his normal clothes. For the rest of the night, I have this warm feeling in my heart when I see or think about Ahkmenrah. Which is pretty much all night. It confuses me, but as the night ends, I go to Ahkmenrah and tell him that I shall check his exhibit every night from now on in case Larry forgets again. That makes him super happy, so happy that he picks me up and spins in a circle in his joy! 

"So, ladies, what is your story?" Jedediah asks. I look at the tiny man and ask what does he mean. "You ladies must have a story as to how you all have powers. I'm sure you weren't made the day before you all arrived. what have you seen in your long years of life?" He elaborates. Olwen laughs and Branwen sighs.  
"Sometimes, Airmid, you must have air for brains." She jokes. I stick my tongue out at her. We are sitting in the aquatic mammals exhibit enjoying the whales. Ahkmenrah is sitting with us.   
"Thing is, we've only been here for 3 days. We don't know you guys. Ours is a tale that we can only tell those who have earned our trust." Olwen explains. The understand, but still wish to know about us. They ask for little things, things that may seem unimportant to us.  
"What was life like? What did you do for fun? Things like that." Ahkmenrah adds in. I look to my friends and sigh. For some reason, I cannot bring myself to deny him.   
"We were born with our powers. Revered as Goddesses, and many a feast and banquet laid out in our honor. I was considered the Goddess of love and beauty." Branwen starts.   
"Life for us was one big party after another. I can make flowers bloom and revive dying plants. I was associated with Springtime, love and rebirth." Olwen adds.  
"And I was the Goddess of regeneration, healing and medicinal plants. And the keeper of spring. So it's my job to keep an eye on Olwen here as well." I smile at Olwen. She mentions that I don't do a good job of it. I laugh and Ahkmenrah is smiling from ear to ear. "Like Branwen said, the regular people honored us for our powers. We would help them out, and we would get food, drink and music. We had such wonderful times then, and it's only gotten better." I add.  
"We were discovered in a cave in Ireland. We were brought to many museums over the years. So far, this has been the best one." Olwen smiles. We tell them how in other museums, were were locked in our exhibits, sometimes behind glass just big enough to fit us.   
"Other times we were just stored in dark rooms, in nailed shut boxes that let in no light." Branwen sighs. I look to Ahkmenrah, and he has a look of understanding. I tell him that's why I rushed to free him from his resting place, for I know how it feels to be trapped and scared. He nods and thanks me again. We move on from sad memories to the parties we attended, which makes Octavius ask if we still eat and have bodily functions.  
"Everything is on pause while we are statues. We do need food every once in a while, but we can go for a very long time without it. And as for other bodily functions, they do happen too, but again, it's a long while before we need to take care of them." I explain. I turn to Ahkmenrah and ask, "What about you? You used to be human. Do you need to eat and the like?"  
"I can, but don't really need to. My tablet's magic takes care of me." He says. I nod and suddenly Larry runs through. He warns us to run, since Rexy is in a VERY playful mood. The skeleton runs in and we all jump to run. I make sure I have Jedediah and Octavius and store them in my cleavage for safe keeping. We run as fast as possible so we don't get trampled by the puppy-like dinosaur, and as I turn a corner, I find it's a dead end! I turn around, run to dodge under his legs, but Rexy has not followed me. I laugh and lean against the wall to catch my breath. I sigh and make my way back to the lobby, then let out Jedediah and Octavius. They are super embarrassed from being in my "Lady Pillows" as Jed calls them. I laugh harder as the other run out into the lobby. They catch their breaths and Jedediah tells them his "ordeal". Everyone laughs except Ahkmenrah. He seems upset. I ask him if he's ok, but he just nods. I place my hand on his shoulder and ask if he really is ok, for he looks upset.   
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." he sighs. It hurts my heart. Why am I sad that he doesn't want to talk to me about how he feels?   
"Ok. If you wanna talk, I'm all ears my friend." I say with a smile. He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I'll tell Larry about it, maybe he can get the Egyptian to open up. I don't like seeing him upset. 

It's been a week since the Ordeal as we have called it, and Ahkmenrah seems to be avoiding me. It saddens me, for I so enjoyed our conversations. I'm in the Lewis And Clark exhibit hanging out with Theodore and Sacajawea. "Airmid, my lady. You seem sad." Theodore says.   
"It seems Ahkmenrah doesn't like me anymore. It makes me sad." I tell him. Sacajawea asks why would he not like me anymore, and I tell her I have no clue. "Ever since Jedediah told of his Ordeal, the young Egyptian seems to be avoiding me. I wish I knew what I did to get on his bad side." I sigh. Larry wasn't able to get him to talk about it. Sacajawea looks at me, then smiles. She tells us she will return, and leaves. I look to the President and he's chuckling.   
"Always count on Sacajawea to get something done." He smiles. An hour goes by before she returns, and Ahkmenrah is with her. I feel my heart beat faster. They come over, but Sacajawea takes Theodore's hand and leaves. I look at Ahkmenrah, waiting for him to speak. He keeps looking down and is silent for a while.  
"I'm sorry you felt as if I was ignoring you. I didn't mean to make you sad." He says, hugging his tablet. I place my hand on his arm and smile at him, waiting for him to continue. "I was.... Jealous." He adds, still looking down.   
"Jealous? Of what?" I ask. He looks away and is silent again. I figure it out and ask, "Are you jealous of Jed and Octavius because I carried them in my breasts?" He hides behind the tablet, and it seems he is blushing. My heart bursts from how adorable he looks. I gently take the tablet from his hands, place it on the display we are standing next to, then hug him tightly. He hugs me back just as tightly, and it feels wonderful. "There is no need to be jealous! I didn't want them getting stepped on by Rexy, and I was afraid that if I carried them in my hands, I would squish them. Why do you feel this way?" I ask, my head on his shoulder. He doesn't answer, he only continues to hug me. I look towards the entrance and see Larry, Theodore, and Sacajawea, and it seems they are trying to tell me something. Larry keeps making kissy faces, while the other two are pointing at us. The hug ends and Ahkmenrah is smiling again. I smile back at him and the others look exasperated, like they wanted me to do something and I just lost the chance. Ahkmenrah sees them and asks what they are doing. They deny doing anything, acting as innocent as doves. I giggle, just happy that my friend isn't mad at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and soon we shall learn just HOW our girls turned into living stone! Until next time, Kittynater out!


	3. Shedded Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter we learn just why the three goddesses turn to stone, and who the big baddies are. And a little fluff. Enjoy!

It's been a month since we arrived, and I love how everyone is so kind to each other. The Huns are quite helpful when my friends and I are lost, and the cavemen are so funny! Tonight I'm told there is something special happening. I'm sitting on Rexy's stand as Olwen braids my hair and Branwen is helping Larry, his son Nick, Teddy and Sacajawea set up some equipment. Ahkmenrah is sitting with us since the others won't let him set up. I turn to him and ask what the equipment is for.  
"It plays music for everyone to dance too. Most of the time I play as DJ but tonight it's Teddy's turn. He and Nick have complied a list of songs for tonight." That's a lovely idea! I always loved music! Soon everything is set up and Theodore takes his place behind it. Music blares from the PA speakers and all the exhibits start dancing. I clap along, enjoying watching everyone. Olwen finishes braiding my hair and she joins one of the Civil War soldiers in a dance. Larry joins us and it's so nice to see people so happy. Sacajawea comes up and asks Ahkmenrah for the next dance. He looks to Theodore for his approval and Theodore gives him a thumbs up. The next song starts and it's John Ryan's Polka! I haven't heard the song in years! The version playing is the one from that movie I once saw at my previous museum. I think it was called Titanic. The night guard loved that movie. Olwen and Branwen dance together in the traditional steps of the dance, and I clap along, smiling wide.  
"Why don't you join everyone? You seem to want to dance." Larry says.   
"I'm not a dancer, I enjoy watching more." I grin as I watch Ahkmenrah and Sacajawea dance. I must admit, I do wish I was dancing with Ahkmenrah, but I don't know why I want to. It confuses me. The song ends, and just like in that movie, the next song is Blarney's Pilgrim. Ahkmenrah comes up to me and tells me to join him. I look at him in confusion, to which he smiles, then grabs my hand, and pulls me to the dance floor. "I haven't danced in quite a few thousand years." I tell him.  
"No need to be perfect. Dance just to have fun!" He grins as he places his arm around my waist to pull me close to him, takes my hand with his other, and we dance around in a big circle. At first I stumble along, but soon I'm dancing along with him, laughing and having a great time. I haven't laughed like this in almost as long it has been since I last danced! We dance for a few more songs after that one ends, but have to stop since my joy has made my magic cover the lobby in a ton of flowers. I use my powers to collect the flowers and sit back down on Rexy's stand.   
"I see why you don't dance." Larry smiles.  
"It doesn't always happen. It's random for when it happens." I half lie. I'm getting worried about my growing feelings for the Egyptian. It can end in nothing but heartache and sadness. I decide to go back to my exhibit early. Olwen follows me not too long after.   
"What's wrong, Airmid? You seem sad." She says as she sits next to me. I smile at her, but she has known me too long to fall for it. She waits for me to speak.  
"I don't know how to explain it. I wish our Problem didn't exist, that we could be normal again. But if we were, we'd be dust by now. We wouldn't see the world change and meet such wonderfully nice people such as Ahkmenrah and the others." I sigh. She smiles at me slyly.  
"Oh? You thing Ahk is wonderful?" She states more than asks.   
"Not the way you're thinking, my dear." I say in a motherly tone. I sigh, look up, and see a raven. I jump up, staring straight at it. It caws at me, then flies away. Olwen saw it too. "We must warn the others." I command. We start walking towards the others, but Branwen is coming to us.  
"The sun will rise soon. What's wrong?" She asks. It will have to wait then. I inform Branwen about the Raven and she's worried too. We get back to our exhibit and wait for the sun to set again.  
As soon as I wake, I know something is wrong. Things seem darker. We run as fast as our bare feet let us on the tiled floor to the lobby. Once we get there, there are the two people I hoped to never see again. Cailleach and Morrigan. No one else is around.  
"Ah, Airmid. How have you been?" Cailleach grins, her teeth yellow and cracked.  
"Apparently having a great time, from what I saw last night." Morrigan cackles, looking as young as we do. Branwen, Olwen and I use our powers to rid us of them. Lights flash as spell after spell it flung. We manage to beat them back, but it's temporary. They will return. We split up to find everyone, and see what's going on. I make my way to Ahkmenrah's exhibit and find it locked. Focusing all my powers, I manage to pick the lock. I run in and find Ahkmen, Larry, Nick, and Sacajawea tied up and passed out. I untie the bindings and try to wake them. Soon Branwen and Olwen come in with Theodore, Jed, Octavius, and Attila.   
"They won't wake up!" I nearly cry. Branwen looks at the bindings as Theodore tries to wake his lover. Branwen finds there is a curse on the bindings, and they must have been on them all day. What happened during the day? Olwen breaks the curse with her powers, waking everyone. Ahkmenrah's head is in my lap, and when he opens his eyes, my heart flutters. He sees me and smiles that heart melting smile that I've come to love seeing. That’s when it hits me. I’m truly in love with the Egyptian pharaoh. Dammit! Thousands of years I have protected my heart, only to have it stolen so completely.   
“Who were those people? Why did they ask for you three?” Theodore asks, holding Sacajawea close to him. We gather up everyone and after they are all accounted for, I begin explaining.   
“When my friends and I were still alive, we did more than go to parties and be worshipped. We part of an order of people who protected those who could not do magic.”  
“Two of those beings were just here. Cailleach, or The Veiled One, the goddess of Disease and Plague. The other was Morrigan, or The Great Queen, goddess of war and death.” Branwen continues.  
“We have fought these women for millennia. They are the reason we become stone during the day. They cursed us all those years ago, and it seems they have grown more powerful.”  
Olwen finishes.   
“I am so sorry you all have been hurt because of us. It was never our intention. But I promise, they have hurt the wrong people this time. I will make them pay for harming all of you, even if it costs me my existence.” I vow.  
“You’re not doing this alone, Lady Gigantor!” Jedidiah yells. Octavius seconds the notion.   
“My friends, you must understand. These women are powerful. It may kill us. We won’t let you guys get hurt.” Branwen emphasizes. Ahkmenrah stands up and looks determined.   
“You three have been fighting for so long. You have protected countless people over the course of history. All alone, with no support or appreciation. This time, you are not alone. I know my fellow exhibits agree. We will fight with you.” He says like a speech. Everyone cheers like they are making a war cry, and I can’t help but tear up. Olwen and Branwen look to me, not sure how to respond. I look at them and tell them that we won’t be able to stop them from following what their hearts tell them to do. We learn that as soon as the doors closed for the day, Cailleach and Morrigan attacked. All night Larry, Teddy, Ahkmenrah and I brainstorm fighting strategies, with the other exhibits and my friends debating if it’s the right course of action. We come up with a plan, and we only have an hour until sunrise. Ahkmenrah comes up to me as the others make their way to their exhibits, asking me to wait.   
“What’s wrong?” I ask. He assures me nothing is wrong, he just wants to speak with me when everyone else is gone. Soon we are alone.   
“Airmid, I want you to know that, no matter what happens, whether we win or fail, I’ll always be by your side. You have protected so many people, it’s time someone protected you. I want to be that person.” He says as he touches the sides of my face. I can’t help but look into his eyes. His eyes dart down, then back up, like he’s both staring into my soul and at my lips. My heart races, not sure what to do. It seems Ahkmenrah chooses what to do, and he softly kisses me. A hot jolt runs through me, leaving me feeling warm all over, and my toes even curl a little as I wrap my arms around him. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, then he ends it, and smiles.   
“See you when the sun sets.” I smile. He nods, kisses my forehead, and then races for his tomb. I smile the whole way back to my exhibit, and join my girls on our stands. We look out the window where we can see the sun rise. After half an hour, we realize just how strong Cailleach and Morrigan have gotten. The sun is stuck behind the moon, plunging the world into darkness. We will not rest this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our heroes survive? Will Airmid and Ahk have more than a chaste kiss? Find out next time! Until then, Kittynater out!


	4. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry I've taken so long to update!!! With school, plus a new job, and the discovery of this little game called Skyrim and a band called Steam Powered Giraffe, I just never found the time to type. FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!

A large group of us have gathered at the doors, afraid to step out should we turn to dust. Larry and Nick are with us. "What do we do?" Olwen asks, trying to hide her fear. I tell her we will think of something. Larry's boss, Dr. McPhee I believe, appears.  
"What in the world is going on!? Why are all of the exhibits still alive!?" He asks. Branwen explains what's going on as a truck pulls up to the front of the building. I walk away, pacing and thinking. They aren't near by, or I would feel it, but they can't be too far or the sun would be normal. I hear my name called, but I ignore it as I reform plans and strategies.   
"Ever the thinker, aren't you my dear." I stop, having not heard that voice in thousands of years. I look up and see a very old friend of mine.  
"Merenkahre my old friend! I haven't seen you since you were a small boy! Seems you grew to be a fine Pharaoh!" I smile widely as i walk up and hug him. I meet his queen, Shepseheret, and I remember her as well. They were glued to each other for as long as I was a help to Merenkahre's father. Ahkmenrah is surprised. Turns out they are his parents! I laugh, finding such irony in it all.   
"I hate to break the reunion, but we have bigger problems right now." Branwen states. I nod and fill in Meren on the situation with Morrigan and Cailleach. He remembers them as a child, when I was sent to Egypt to help Pharaoh beat them back. Before Meren can say anything, I feel the presents of the evil ones. I run to the door and see them hovering above the street. "What's going on with everyone!?" Branwen points to people on the street. They seem frozen. I burst out the doors, my walk full of purpose and false bravery.   
"About time the little flower came out." Cailleach cackles. Larry and Nick check on people as Merenkahre, Shepseheret, Ahk, and the others stand at my side. Larry yells that they are frozen.  
"What have you done!?" I demand. I feel Ahk place a hand on my shoulder, and feel a little braver.  
"Oh nothing, just preparing the world for it's utter destruction." Morrigan grins.   
"Why the hell do you sound like a Disney villain? 'I must destroy the world because evil!' Really, lady?" Larry quips. Morrigan snarls as Teddy and Olwen laugh. Morrigan throws a ball of fire at us, making us split up. Branwen and Olwen throw spells of light as everyone else finds cover. Octavius and Jed should be at their vantage point soon. I throw more spells at the dark duo, trying to buy time. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ahk and his parents run inside. Good, I don't want them hurt in this fight. The slight detraction is enough for one of Morrigan's crows to blind side me, it's beak cutting a gash in my cheek. I grab the bird and twists it's neck, feeling sorry for it as it dies. Morrigan clutches her abdomen in pain. Finally! Her weakness is revealed! I scream the information to Bran and Olwen, and they start attacking the crows. Cailleach goes to attack my sisters, but I distract her as Larry and Nick throw random items at Morrigan to keep her attention. I duck and doge Cailleach's spells, but just barely. As I fight, I see the other exhibits do anything and everything to help fight, like Larry and Nick throwing things, or Sac using a bow and arrows, the Huns with their swords, and so on. Suddenly, I hear Morrigan scream a blood curling scream, and witness her explode in a cloud of darkness and black sand/dust. Cailleach screeches in anger, then throws more spells. I continue to doge them, surprised and hopeful. We have never defeated one of them fully before! As I throw my own spell, I trip over a curb, and fall to my back. Cailleach is on me faster than death. She lifts me by my throat, halting the fighting. No one wants to risk hitting me, and she would use me as a shield in a heartbeat.   
"Congratulations. You did me a favor. She was getting useless, and I planned on eliminating her soon. You saved me the effort." Her lips crack with her laughter. The way she has me lifted, I can see the roof of the museum. Menrenkahre, Shepseheret, and Ahkmenrah are there. Ahk has his tablet raised high, and there's a glow coming from it that looks connected to the moon. I grin, then look at Cailleach.   
"It seems your time is up." I choke past the fingers around my throat. She glares at me, then turns around in just enough time to see Ahk send a large ray of moon light straight through her. She screams, and I use it to my advantage to pry her fingers from me. As quick as I can, I rip her head off, then use magic to burn it. There's a blinding light, then everything goes dark. I float in nothingness. Did I turn to dust? Is this what is left for me?   
"Good job." I hear, a voice both female and male, yet neither at the same time. I look around, but only see the blackness. The voice speaks again, "You have completed your objective. The Order has a new one for you: Be with your friends and romance. Enjoy your time with them. Evil will return, but until then, live your life." I suddenly feel as if though I am flying. The stop is sudden, and it makes me jerk up, and gulp for air.   
"SHE'S AWAKE!!!!" I hear Olwen yell. I see her, Branwen, and Shepseheret above me, and they are trying to hold me down.  
"What happened? Where am I, and where is Ahkmenrah?" I ask, slightly panicky. Shep shhh's me and tells me everything is Ok. Larry, Menrenkahre, and Teddy enter my field of vision.   
"Well done, little Missy! We were afraid you were a goner!" Teddy laughs. I feel a strange pounding in my chest, and realize my heart is beating. It hasn't beat since we were cursed! I look at Branwen and Olwen, and they smile.  
"You can feel your heart too, can't you?" Branwen asks, and I nod. They had passed out too when the blinding light erupted, and the exhibits had only minutes to get inside. We lost two Civil War soldiers, a Hun, and some of the miniatures who didn't make it in on time. I'm saddened by the loss, and I feel my heart shudder in sadness.   
"Where's Ahk?" I ask again. Meren sighs and tells me he's in his exhibit. Ignoring their protests, I get up and go. I wave to people as they call my name, but I keep moving. When I arrive at Ahk's exhibit, I find him sitting on his sarcophagus, head in hands. My heart thumps hard, and feels so warm. "Hello, stranger." I grin as I call out. His head shoots up, and a huge grin appears, only to fall again. I sit next to him and ask what's wrong.  
"I was afraid we were gonna lose you. I'm so happy that you're still here, but I know you are human again. I know you will leave us, to continue your work for your order." He sighs, angst getting the better of him.   
"Since when has Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Forth King of the Forth King, and Keeper of the Tablet been such a sullen man?" I ask, my tone playful.  
"Since the idea that the woman who has stolen my heart will leave me to be alone again." He answers seriously. I sigh, and recount what I heard while I was blacked out. It takes a few moments, but he realizes what I'm saying. "You and your sisters aren't leaving?" He asks, hopeful. I smile and nod, and Ahk nearly tackles me to the bottom of his sarcophagus as he kisses me. I giggle as I return the favor and wrap my arms around the young ruler. His parents come in and tell us to save it for later, that there's a party going on for myself and my sisters. Ahk grins at me and informs me we will pick this up later. I grin at the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!! Next chappy has smut in it, and I'll try to not let a million years go by. Kittynater out!


	5. Smutty Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws self on the floor in shame* I AM SO SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LET A MILLENNIA PASS BY!!!! Please forgive me! Here There Be Smut, as promised! And it's the last chapter, so I hope you have enjoyed it, and to those who have stuck by me and gently reminded me about this story (Looking at you Rebeka!) thank you for baring with me!

It's been a month since we defeated our enemies. Ahk's parents have returned to England, and Larry has taken in Bran, Olwen and myself as we learn how to live in the present day. So much is needed! The Order is working with us, but as promised is letting is live how we wish for the time being. Larry was able to hire is as assistant night guards, and the people of Earth are still blissfully unaware of the powers of The Order and Ahk's tablet.   
"What's it like, being alive?" Jed asks. I ask What he means, and he continues, "Remember, I'm a little plastic figurine. What does a heartbeat feel like?" I chuckle and try to discribe what I feel. Ahkmenrah is with us. From the time the Sun sets to the time it rises, we are practically glued to each other. Right now, I am sitting on Ahk's lap. His face is burried in my neck, arms around my waist. We haven't been able to truly pick up where we left off the day I woke up. I've been quite busy adjusting to the 21st Century. I realize my oversight, and turn to Ago.  
"I think we should find a more... Private place." I wink at him. His eyes light up, and after a hasty farewell to the others, we leave. The laughter of our friends fade as we walk the halls hand in hand. We arrive at Ahk's exhibit, and he turns to me.   
"My Queen, will you allow me the honor of making you mine? To love you until the world ends and beyond?" He asks, his features serious, but full of love. I answer him with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. No more words are needed as he pulls me tightly against him. His hand slides under my shirt to rub the skin on the small of my back. It makes my body warm, and I smile into our kiss. His lips trail down my neck, nibbling as he goes. It makes heat course through my veins, and little noises escape me. Those noises egg Ahkmenrah on, making him pull me tighter against his bare chest. He loosens his grip and releases my neck, only to remove my shirt. Then he removes my pants and undergarment, leaving me as bare as the day I was born.  
"So beautiful." He sighs in awe. I blush a little, then reach out to remove his robe-like pants. He smiles as I do so, and I gasp when I see him in all his glory. I have had a few lovers in my time, but none of them compare. Ahk kneels down, then spreads my legs a bit.  
"What are - Oh Gods!" I exclaim when I feel his warm tongue lick my center. He holds my hips to keep me stable as his slowly licks me again. Fire burns through me as my skin heats up. His fingers toy with my lower lips as he finds the pearl of nerves above my enterance. I gasp at the pleasure, having never felt anything like this before. My nails dig into Ahk's scalp as I grip his head, and gasp for breath. I feel a finger slid inside, a moan escaping. After a few thrusts, he adds a finger, then a third, streaching me. I pant as the coil in my stomach tightens. I groan Ahk's name as he speeds up his minstrations, groaning as he does. The coil tightens and tightens, until he curls his fingers at the right spot, making me cry out as the coil releases, sending fire burning through me, consuming all that I am. As I regain my awareness, I find I am on the floor, Ahkmenrah next to me.   
"I'm sorry, my love. I did not mean for you to lose every sense. You passes out on me." He chuckles. I grab him and kiss him, hungry for more. He holds me close and I reach between us to wrap my hand around his manhood. He huffs in pleasure as I stroke him. The burning in my veins returns, watching Ahk's handsome face contort in his pleasure. I speed up a little, craving the sounds he's making. He stops me after a while. "I wish to be one with you when I climax." He huffs. I may back and spread my legs.  
"Then claim me, My Pharoah." I say seductively. He settles between my legs, looking me in the eyes.   
"So beautiful. My love, my heart." He says, expression so full of love. I go to tell him my love for him, but all I can manage is a choked cry as he fills me. I am stretched to the brink, and can feel him hit the very back of my core! Even he is huffing and gasping as I clench around him. He pulls back slowly, then thrusts back in a little swifter. I gasp, clinging to the beautiful man above me. He keeps the slow pace for a bit, both of us severing each and every inch of each other. Then he lifts my hips up, getting a new angle that makes me are stars and moan loudly. I grab him by the back of his head and pull him into a heated kiss. The speed increases, as does the strength of his thrusting. We moan into each other's mouths, and I can feel my while body bounce as the fire and lightning burn my entire being.   
"Ahk... So close... Please!" I break the kiss to beg, the coil tighter than ever. He reaches between us and just two flicks at my pearl sends me over the edge and screaming Ahk's name. He gasps loudly as I involuntarily squeeze and pulse around him, making him thrust even faster for a bit, then he slams into my hips, burried so deep and filling my womb with his seed. His hips jerk a few times, then he collapses on top of me. We hold each other as we try to remember how to breath. Then he rolls to the side, and holds me closely.  
"That was..." he huffs, "Amazing." I chuckle, then cuddle into his chest.  
"I love you, Ahmenrah. I always will." I pant. He kisses my forehead, and we let like that. I run my fingers over his heated, sweaty skin, and remember the fact that he's very ticklish. I bite my lip, and lightly tickle him. He jumps, but I straddle him, and tickle him until he is gasping for breath again.  
"You are a terrible minx! I may have to punish you!" he laughs. I chuckle, until he grabs my breasts, which makes me moan. Soon we go round two, with me on top this time. As we catch our breath again, Larry yells down the hall.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Sun is rising in one hour. So get your clothes on and get ready." I smile at Ahkmenrah and help him redress in his wrappings.  
"Sweet dreams, my Pharoah. Until tonight." I say after he is ready. He lays down in his sarcophagus and tells me He loves me. "I love you too." I smile.

\-------------

"So let me get this straight. The Order made a spell that would give Ahk second life, but only after he and Airmid did the Baby Tango!?" Larry asks, almost high pitched enough for only dogs to hear. Olwen laughs her butt off as Bran sighs.  
"Apparently, how else would explain Ahk suddenly not being a mummy anymore!?" Bran demands. My poor baby was stuck all day. I'm holding him to relieve his anxiety.   
"Great. This is just great." Larry sighs as he paces. I'm not too worried. I have Ahk, my friends, and a life of happiness before me. I couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Sorry of it seems short, I'm back to my dinky ass phone again due to my computer pretty much dying on me. Again, SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY about the huge ass delay. For a while I lost all steam for the story, then life got busy. I hope you are happy with the ending. Kittynater out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a comment if you so desire! Kittynater out!


End file.
